monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Nix
Growing up in Greece along side her "sister", Phoebe quickly learned the ins and outs of being a phoenix. After learning of Monster High, she decided to further her education there. Character Personality Phoebe is a strong, independent ghoul who don’t need no manster. Literally. She doesn’t want to date anyone ever. Generally she’s pretty confident. She knows what she wants and won’t stop until she gets it. However, everyone has their faults. Phoebe is a very emotional ghoul and when she feels emotions, she feels them hard. When she’s happy, she’s ecstatic. When she’s angry, she’s livid. When she’s upset, she’s a wreck. Very extreme emotions. Appearance Abilities and Interests * Flame Generation: When she gets too angry, her hair can burst into flames however she can't control it that well. * Reincarnation: When Phoebe dies, she'll be reincarnated into an entirely new person. History Phoebe has been alive since for a very long time but each time she dies, she’s reincarnated into a new person. So technically, Phoebe’s only been Phoebe for about 16 years. However, sometimes she can recall information from her past lives. Since almost all of Phoebe’s past lives have been in Greece, she has memories of ancient Greek fashion. This is what sparked her initial interest in fashion. Phoebe was practically raised by her sister, Adeen, both of whom lived in Greece. When Adeen was supposed to go to high school, the sisters traveled to Monster High where they have both lived every since. Monster The Phoenix is a fire bird originating from Greek mythology. The bird is often times associated with the sun and flames. In the myth, when phoenixes die, they are reborn from the ashes. Relationships Family The only family she knows is her older "sister", Adeen. No one, especially not Phoebe or Adeen, know the true relation these two have. Because they are both phoenix's, they've both lived many lives before being reincarnated. They know that they are related somehow, they just don't know exactly how. Adeen is 22 years old and is starting her own business. She curates different clothes and sells them in a boutique. Sometimes she sells some of Phoebe's designs as special items. Adeen is very determined and head-strong. Friends After Galexis's arrival, Phoebe was the first one to take her under her wing. She introduced Galexis to all of her closest friends and insisted that Galexis stay and attend Monster High with them. Wandely Mage has been Phoebe's closest friend since coming to Monster High as a freshman. Wandely is everything Phoebe isn't. While Phoebe is confident, Wandely is more insecure. Phoebe is hot-headed, while Wandely is cool and calm. But these differences only serve to balance the two out. Phoebe helps to raise Wandely up and Wandely doesn't let Phoebe's energy get the best of her. Enemies Avalon. Most people dislike Avalon because she likes to be mean and is very self-centered. Romance Phoebe is aromantic so she doesn't really want to date anyone. Trivia *Some fun facts about your monster Outfits {| class="wikitable" cellpadding="3" width="100%" |+ |- !Picture !Description |+ |- | |Signature: Her Signature look has a plum colored, billowy top in a sort of Grecian style. It's draped and low cut. Her gold necklace has a feather pendant that attaches to two more small chains coming out from the bottom that connect in the back. She also has high-waisted yellow to red ombre, bell-bottomed pants with Grecian pottery- inspired print. Her strapy shoes have golden feathers on the top of the foot and the heels are actual flames. Part of her massive, curly hair is pinned back and her makeup is literally only purple. |+ |- | |Dawn of the Dance: The top part of Phoebe's dress is a mesh turtleneck with flames crawling up her upper body and her arms connected with a gold choker. Her skirt is a very dark purple and styled in a drapey way. She has knee strapy heels. Her hair is pinned into a golden feather headband. |+ |- | |Gloom Beach: TBD |+ } Gallery Mhocs.png|Group photo with all of Phoebe's closest friends Notes *Anything you want to say as a creator? Category:Original Characters Category:Monstermaniac8's OCs Category:Females Category:Aromantic Category:Phoenix Category:Greek Mythology